Apples to Apples
by TAUT13
Summary: The prequel to The Apple. Why did Robin and Starfire leave the Titans? Why were they living in Gotham? Why do I keep asking you these questions? Flames not welcome!
1. Chapter 1

I live! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. This is the prequel to The Apple. I want to have this finished before I post up anything else for Apples to Oranges. I already have six chapters written and edited. My friend Ariel edited these first six chapters. Toph lost my story and got swamped like the rest of us thanks to our classes. Hope you enjoy it!

Rain came pouring down over the city of Gotham. Lightning lit up the town in suspense and secrets. Two people traveled by foot through this mess. The man took the hand of the woman following him as he lead her through the streets towards a place scarier to him than any haunted house or villain that this town could produce.

"We're almost there." The man said back over the roar of the thunder chasing the lightning through town. He had on just a plain shirt and jeans with a backpack on over his shoulders. In the hand that wasn't holding the girl, he had a suitcase. The girl was wearing a purple shirt with a jean skirt that went down to her thighs. Her red hair was tied into a ponytail and she had a backpack and suitcase the same as the man. The pair continued to walk till they reached a house on the outside of town. The man stopped in front of the iron gates. He looked like he was about to turn around when the woman squeezed his hand.

"I am right here with you Richard." She smiled at him before they walked through the gates. The walk to the front door was the hardest walk for Richard to do. But with Kori beside him, it was a little less hard. As the front door came closer, they quickened their pace, from being wet and cold or from nervousness about what they were about to do, it was unable to know, but they got to the front door in a few seconds. Richard knocked on the door and then wrapped his arm around Kori to keep her warm. The door was opened by an old man in a suit.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a British accent.

"Hey, Al." Richard said sheepishly. The old man looked at the young man dripping wet outside.

"Master Richard? What are you doing here? Please come inside and dry off. And who is this young lady with you?" Richard and Kori walked into the house with their suitcases.

"Thank you Al. I…" Richard didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because right then walked in a tall man with black hair and blue eyes that matched Richard's.

"Alfred, who was that at the door?" He didn't need to be told the answer, because it was standing right in front of him. "Richard, what do we owe this surprise to?"

"Bruce." He looked at his former mentor standing before him. "I…" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence again, because now, a little boy with black hair and blue eyes came running in.

"Dick!" He ran up and hugged the wet one standing at the door. He looked next to him and saw Kori standing there. "Who are you?" He asked.

"This is Kori, from Jump City." He let go of the little boy and introduced Kori. "Kor, this is Alfred," he introduced her to the old man with the British accent.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss." The old man smiled at her.

"Tim," He motioned towards the little boy.

"Hi!" He waved and stood by the man that didn't have a nice look on his face.

"And this is Bruce Wayne, my father." He motioned to the man, who still didn't smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Kori said, smiling at all of them. Bruce smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you too Kori, Richard has told us a lot about you." Bruce turned from Kori to Richard. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Jump City with your team?" Richard took a look at Kori, who smiled at him, and he took a deep breath.

"We need to talk to you Bruce."


	2. Chapter 2

I was planning on spacing out when I was going to post the rest of this story. I however just had a computer heart attack. I thought that my laptop was gone. But thankfully its not. So I'm just going to post up the rest of this story that I have written. Its only 6 chapters though. I hope you enjoy!

FYI: I own nothing but the voices in my head that don't shut up.

Chapter 2

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Bruce shouted from his office where he was sitting (or standing angrily, in this case) behind his desk. Kori and Richard sat on the other side, holding hands for their encouragement. "How could you have been so stupid Richard? You just threw away your life for some stupid girl!" Richard stood up.

"She's not some stupid girl, her name is Kori and I love her. We needed some help, but now I see that this was the stupid idea." He was about to walk out when Kori grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Please Mr. Wayne. We would go to my planet, but they really do not do the 'approving' of this and would sentence Richard, me, and the baby to death. We need help and Richard cared for you enough that he came to you instead of hiding it from you." Kori looked at Bruce with pleading eyes. Richard still had his back turned to the man, but he was a little stiffer at the mention of this. Bruce sat down and pressed a button on his phone.

"Alfred?" Bruce said into the speaker.

"_Yes, Master Bruce?_" the voice said back.

"Can you come and show Richard and Kori to a room?"

"_Of course, Master Bruce. I'll be right up._" The voice said before Bruce took his finger off the button. Richard turned around and looked at him.

"We will talk about this tomorrow Richard. It really was a pleasure to meet you Kori." Bruce walked out of the room and down the hallway. Alfred soon walked into the room and offered to show them to their room. When they stopped Richard opened the door. Inside the room was a king size bed and a large wood wardrobe.

"I thought you would like to have you old room back Master Richard. Ms. Kori, I hope you like it here. Master Bruce can have a bit of a temper. Please don't take what he said to heart." Alfred left the pair alone. Richard looked around the room with a mixed expression.

"I never thought that I would be back in this room again." Kori walked over to the bed and sat down. "I never thought I would be back under his roof again. How dare he say that about you?" He was going to continue when he heard a soft cry from the bed. Richard looked over to see Kori crying into her hands. "Kori, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" He sat down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just sad that I'm causing you and your father to fight over me," she cried.

"Shh, Kori, stop crying. Look at me." He moved up her face to look him in the eyes. "Bruce and I have had a hard relationship forever. And I would fight anyone or anything to keep you and our baby safe. I love you so much. I will do anything for the safety of you and our baby." Richard put his hand softly on Kori's stomach and smiled. She wiped away her tears and hugged the man next to her.

"I love you, Richard," Kori continued to cry a little into Richard's shoulder. Richard just hugged her back and shed a few tears of his own. They just sat there, hugging and crying, comforting each other.

Aww. So touching! I know its short but there is more to come! Please review. It makes me really happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Richard woke up to find his arms around a sleeping Kori. At first, he thought that last night was just a dream until he looked to see that he and Kori were still wearing the same clothes as they were last night. He got up out of bed careful to not wake the person asleep next to him. He changed out of the clothes that he had on and into some clean dry ones. As he was brushing through his hair, Kori was getting up from bed.

"Hey, what are you doing up? Did I wake you?" Kori just smiled and got out of bed.

"No. I am used to waking at this hour." She changed her clothes too and soon the two of them were walking down into the kitchen. As they reached the kitchen, Alfred was cooking and Tim was sitting at the counter with a text book and a notebook. Alfred looked up and smiled at Kori and Richard.

"Good morning Master Richard and Ms. Kori. Would you like some breakfast?" Richard and Kori sat down on the counter next to Tim.

"Thanks Alfred, but I'll just have some coffee. Kori you want something?" she just shook her head.

"Just some juice if you have any." Alfred smiled and went to get them something to drink.

"So Tim, how old are you again?" Richard said laughing at his younger "brother".

"Eight. I'll be nine in 5 months. Now if you excuse me, I have to finish this Lit homework."

"What'cha reading?" Richard asked, looking at the textbook in front of the young boy.

"Robin Hood; I just can't figure out these questions though." Richard picked up the book from in front of Tim. "Hey!"

"Well, first, it might help you if you actually had your Lit textbook in front of you. You have been reading your history book." Richard smirked at the kid as his eyes got big and he ran out of the room, trying to find his missing book. As Tim ran out of the room, Bruce walked out in one of his suits.

"Good morning Alfred. Good morning Kori. Richard." Alfred set down the pair's drinks and Richard picked his up with an eye roll. "Tomorrow you're coming to work at Wayne Enterprises." He then took a sip of coffee as if he just said the sky is blue.

"What?" Richard stood up, knocking over his cup of coffee. Kori just lifted her cup and didn't look shocked at that.

"You want to support your child and Kori?" Bruce said looking at Richard.

"Well, yeah, I do." Richard said looking a little embarrassed.

"Then you will come and work at Wayne Enterprises. If you don't have a suit, you can get one today. I have to get going soon. Where's Tim?"

"Tim did not have the right book of text to finish the 'homework'." Kori said after taking a drink from her juice.

"I can take Tim to school. Al can take you to work as usual. You probably drop him off early like you did with me don't you?"

"Yes Master Richard. Thank you." Alfred said. "I'll meet you down in the town car Master Bruce." Alfred left, leaving Richard, Kori, and Bruce.

"Kori, feel free to make yourself at home. Richard, make sure that Tim gets to school on time." Bruce said as he left. When his head was turned, Richard made a face that was supposed to be someone talking in a boring manor. Kori tried to not laugh, especially when Bruce turned around to look at him. He quickly dropped the face and smirked. Bruce just shook his head, full knowing what Richard was doing behind his back. When he left the room, Kori smacked Richards arm.

"That is not a kind thing to do to your father. Would you like our little bumgorf to do something like that to you?" Richard hung his head in shame.

"No."

"Then don't do it again." Kori said in a motherly tone. Richard brought his head up and smiled.

"You're going to be a great mother." He kissed her on the lips. The kiss was getting more passionate when Tim came in.

"So, I found my book in the… EW! DON'T BE MAKING OUT WHERE I EAT BEAKFAST!" Kori just blushed and started to giggle. Richard blushed a little and sighed.

"Done. Happy?"

"Very." Tim smiled and looked around the room. "Awe man, they left me here again. Great." He slammed down his book down onto the counter.

"Nope, they didn't forget about you. I'm taking you to school today. Now, let's get this lit homework done before we have to go." So the two of them sat and looked at the textbook and notebook. Kori got up and started to clean something, feeling a little useless about not being able to help Tim with his homework. She walked over to the fridge and scanned it until she found her favorite drink. She walked back over to the counter with her bottle of mustard where the boys were finished with Tim's homework.

"Can you guys answer one question for me?" Tim asked as Kori walked up with her mustard.

"Of course. What is it?" Kori asked, taking a drink of the yellow liquid.

"Why are you guys here? I asked Alfred, but he said that it was grown up stuff. I tried to ask Bruce on patrol last night, but he gave me one of those looks, you know."

"You mean the 'If you ask about this one more time, you will be in trouble'?" Then Richard made a scary face, one that would have even scared Raven.

"Yeah, that's it! So, why are you here?" Tim looked at the both of them. Richard and Kori looked at each other and looked back at Tim.

"Well, um, Kori's pregnant and we needed help." Richard said looking at Tim.

"Well, you're going to be married right? I mean, most people are married when they have a kid." Kori and Richard just looked at each other. They never really thought of it. Luckily for them, it was time for Richard to take Tim to school.

"You boys better get going or Tim will be late." Kori said looking at her mustard.

"Come on Squirt. Or else it'll be both our heads that Bruce will have." He started to walk with Tim until he remembered something. He turned back and kissed Kori. "I'll be back. I love you."

"I love you too," Kori said back smiling. She watched the two walk out of the room before she turned around. "Marry?"

"So, do you want to take the Jag, Lincoln, or Bentley?" Richard asked when he and Tim walked into the garage.

"I don't care, Dick. You pick which one you want to die for," Tim said adjusting his backpack.

"Jag it is then, come on Squirt," Richard said hopping into the driver's side. Tim got in and they drove off to Tim's school. The ride was quiet, although Tim was playing with the radio. When Tim was at school, Richard just sat in the parking lot. "Marry?"

What do you think? I know these chapters are short. The farther into the story I go the more there will be. I just have to introduce people, things, that sort of stuff. Please leave me your comments. They help me out.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Teen Titans, Bruce, Tim, Alfred. I own nothing really.

Chapter 4

Kori sat in the living room until Alfred came home. "Alfred! You are home." Kori floated up to the old butler.

"Yes I am Ms. Kori. Can I help you with something?" Alfred started walking into the kitchen with his new floating shadow.

"No. I am just the board. What is it that you do when no one is here? I could not handle being alone by myself." Alfred smiled as he started to wipe down the counter.

"I clean, do errands, and get dinner prepared for tonight." Kori smiled and watched everything when they heard a car pull into the garage. Richard walked into the room with a garment bag and a bouquet of flowers. "Awe, Master Richard, you didn't have to go through the trouble of getting me flowers." Alfred said with an emotionless face. Kori started to giggle and floated over to Richard and hugged him.

"I missed you. I was lonely without you." She let go of Richard and saw that he had a frown on.

"I'm sorry Kori, but starting tomorrow, I'll be gone a lot longer." Kori kind of frowned too. "Here." He set down the garment bag on a chair and pulled out something from his pocket. I got this for you while I was out." He pulled out a chain and slid it over Kori's head. "You now have my heart on a chain." Kori opened her mouth. "Not literally. But know that when you wear this, I'll know and you can know that we will always have each other in our thoughts." Kori looked at the pendent on the chain. It was a gold heart locket. Inside was just one picture; it was of Richard when he didn't have his sunglasses on and didn't do anything with his hair, so it slightly fell over his eyes. The other side was empty. She turned around and hugged Richard with tears in her eyes.

"I shall never take it off," she whispered as she held onto her love.

"I thought that maybe in the other half you could put a picture of the baby when it's born." Richard said, pulling away and rubbing the back of his head. Kori just looked at the locket and then smiled and kissed Richard. "I take it you like that idea," he said laughing.

"I love it." Kori and Richard kissed each other passionately until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Please no making out in my kitchen. Ms. Kori, if you want, I can take those flowers for you and put them in some water.

"Thank you." She said as she handed him the bouquet lying on the table. Alfred left to go find a vase.

"Hey, you want to come with me to put this stupid thing up. I hate wearing suits." Richard said, taking hold of the garment bag.

"Actually, I would like to see what you look like in it. I have always thought that you look really handsome in a suit." Kori said as she and Richard walked up to their room.

"I don't wanna though." Richard whined. "It's soooo stiff and makes me feel like a monkey." Kori pushed him into the bathroom next to their room.

"Too bad. I'll meet you in our room." She shut the door and went into their room to wait for him. The entire time he was in there, she looked around the room. She could see things that looked like what he had back at the tower, like the desk was almost identical. She also saw some of the same pictures. One made Kori stand up and walk to it. It was a picture of their team standing in the ops room of the tower. She just held the picture and remembered the day it was taken. She remembered her concern that the box with the light was going to hurt. She remembered that Beast Boy was almost pulling Raven into the picture and Cyborg yelling for everyone to hold still. It took two shots to get this nice one. The first one was with Raven half into the picture, Beast Boy falling over, Cyborg running to get into the picture, and herself asking Robin a bunch of questions about pictures and cameras.

"Bruce was paying for us to start becoming a team. He just wanted monthly reports and this pic to know what he was paying for." A voice from behind said. Kori set the picture down and turned around and cried into Richard's chest.

"Did we do the right thing, just leaving them like that?" She cried. He just hugged her closer.

"They can still have a life now. If we had the kid there, it wouldn't just be our problem, it would become theirs," he said, a little strained too.

"Right. I just wished we could have said goodbye or something. I feel so bad for leaving them like this." She cried a little more. Soon, the tears stopped and she backed up and wiped her tears away. "Great, now you have the tear stains on your new suit." She looked up to find Richard partially smiling with tears around his eyes.

"Well, it gives me an excuse to not go to work tomorrow. 'Bruce I can't go to work today. They didn't have any suits my size in.'" He said, trying to come up with his story.

"I do think those will be gone before tomorrow. Sorry." Kori said looking at him fully now. "I told you, you look very handsome in suits." She straightened his tie and kissed him.

"I bet I look a lot more handsome without this suit on too." He said suggestively.

"Too bad I'm already pregnant." She looked at the clock. It was only eleven twenty-five. "You still have time to show me around your old town before dinner tonight." She said smiling, knowing that she won.

"Fine," Richard said, back in the pouting voice. He stalked back into the bathroom.

"I will meet you downstairs in the room of living. I mean living room." She corrected. "I am getting better." She said as she passed the door. From the other side, Richard was laughing.

Don't have much to say right now. Please review. I really don't like begging.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Down in the living room, there was a bunch of chairs and couches. This room was mostly used for entertaining important people. Most of the normal living room things, like a TV and more comfortable couches and chairs were in the den, but Kori was just happy she remembered where this room was. As she started to get a little bored, Richard walked down in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Ready to go my lady?" He asked, holding his hand out for her.

"Of course," she said as she took his hand. The two of them walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Al, we're going out and we're going to borrow one of the cars. See you later." Richard said as they passed the old man. The two of them walked into the garage that housed many different cars and motorcycles. Richard started to walk towards a motorcycle, but stopped and looked back at Kori. She was just looking at all of the shiny cars and not noticing Richard's apprehension of the motorcycles. He looked at the motorcycle and back at the soon to be mother and smiled.

Kori was looking at her reflection in one of the cars when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Your chariot awaits my dear." Richard had his hand out for and the door to a silver car was opened. She smiled at him and took his hand for help getting into the car. When she was in the car, he shut the door and went over to the driver's side and got in. "Now, are you hungry, want to go sight-seeing, what?" Richard asked as he started the car.

"I don't care." Kori said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"I know the perfect place." He smiled before leaving the driveway.

They drove for a little bit into the city. It looked different today than it did when they came in the night before. People were walking, talking on cell phones, shopping, and other things. Kori took in every scene with a smile. Soon, they stopped seeing so many buildings and shops, and more trees and grass. Soon, they stopped by some trees and a trail.

"We're here." Richard said has he parked the car and got put to help Kori out.

"Where is here?" Kori asked, looking around at the surroundings.

"Come on, I'll show you." Richard held his hand out to her and they started to walk the trail, seeing little woodland animals and flowers. The two of them walked and laughed as the saw a squirrel get into a fight with another squirrel and get thrown out of the tree. It reminded them a lot of Beast Boy and Raven, which made them sad at the same time. They continued to walk a little more till they came to an opening. "Here we are." He led her into the opening. Kori looked around and saw the scene in front of her. It was a cliff that was over the oceans. With the crash if the waves and the breeze, she felt as if she was back on the roof of Titan's Tower. She just stood there with her eyes closed, imagining Jump City behind her and she smiled and just soaked in the old memory. Richard walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "The Tower roof reminded me of this. I ran to here when my parents died. I never showed anyone this place. I thought you would like this place." Kori turned around so she was still in his arms.

"Is today a day dedicated to you seeing me cry?" Kori said laughing, and wiping away some tears. Richard kissed her and laid his forehead on hers.

"No matter what happens, I love you. I never want you to forget it."

"I love you too. I think that this baby will just strengthen our love. I don't think it was a mistake." The two just stood there until Kori's stomach rumbled.

"Well, either you're hungry, or we're going to have a bear for a kid." Kori looked confused. "It's just a joke. Your stomach rumbled so loud that it sounded like a bear growl." He explained as they walked back to their car.

"Oh." Kori said, still looking confused. "I will need to work on your Earth jokes." the two of them continued to walk until they got to where they saw the squirrel. This time he was fighting with the squirrel up in the tree. At least he was until it started to throw acorns at the other. The poor target hid behind the closest thing he could, which just so happened to be Kori. Richard saw this and stood in front of Kori because the tree squirrel was still throwing the acorns. Unfortunately, it hit Richard in the head. Soon after the hit, they ran off, leaving Richard cursing a bunch of "wood rats". Kori laughed so hard and then kissed where he was hit.

"I think I cut my lip. Kiss it and make it feel better." Kori laughed again and kissed his lips with a little peck.

"I am hungry." She said as she pulled back smiling. She started walking to the car with a grin of satisfaction. Richard followed, rubbing his head, muttering how he just couldn't win today.

So here is another chapter. I used the motorcycle/car to show that Richard is starting to change his priorities. He's starting to grow up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As they drove through town, they started to talk about baby names. They both couldn't remember how the conversation started.

"If it's a girl, I really do think the name Robin would be cute." Kori said. "That is a normal Earth name, and many girls have that name."

"I don't think it would be a good name. I was Robin, Tim is Robin. That name has a lot of power by itself. Add in the fact that this kid is going to have the last name Grayson, it's going to either have a lot of power or it'll get picked on." Richard argued.

"Well do you have any good ideas then?" Kori crossed her arms.

"If it's a girl?" Kori nodded that that was what they were talking about. "I think Mary would be a good name." He just shrugged, looking at the road.

"I like it." Richard did a double take and looked at Kori.

"Really?"

"Really. What would you say if we spelled it different than it is rationally?" Kori asked as they came to a stoplight.

"How would you spell it?" Richard asked, actually curious.

"The Tameranian way. On my planet, y's are spelled with I's, like my name. On your planet, you would spell my name K-O-R-Y. We spell it K-O-R-I." The light changed green.

"I like it." Richard said, having taken a pause to think about it. It was Kori's turn to be surprised. "So, if it's a girl, she's named. Now if it's a boy? And don't say Robin." Richard said laughing.

"How about named after your biological father? You said his name was Johnathan, which is a normal Earth name, no?" Richard just kept looking straight ahead with a smile.

"What about your father. I mean, if it's a girl, she's going to be named after my mom."

"Myand'r is not a name you want to give your son for a first name. Even the earthly version, Myan, sounds weird. Myan Grayson. Nope. Maybe for a middle name. Though, I have a question about middle names here on Earth."

"Sure. I always have an answer for you." Richard said smiling and looking over to her.

"How many are you allowed to have?" Kori asked.

"Well, that depends on the parents. Most only give one, some give none. There are others that give their kids two. Why, what are you thinking?" He saw that she had a smirk on her face.

"I think Johnathan for a first name is fine, but I have ideas for middle names." Richard just rolled his eyes and pulled the car over.

"Well, I think you will like this place. But remember, they have earth food here like sandwiches and things like that." Richard got out and open Kori's door. When they got in and found a seat, they both ordered water.

"We need to talk about something." Richard said, putting down his glass. He looked over to where Kori was playing absentmindedly with the top of the glass.

"Yes Richard?" Kori's finger stopped mid-circle, seeing the serious face on Richard, or what she called the "Slade" face.

"I really don't know what you do on Tameran, but when two people have a kid, do they normally…"

"Get married?" Kori finished for him, seeing that he was struggling with finishing the sentence.

"Yeah." He said, finding the table very good at hiding his blush.

"On my planet, most marriages are a arranged. The parents want kids to carry on the name, business, or legally. But yes, we usually are married when we have children. The only time would be if the father was fighting." Kori too found the table interesting.

"I do love you," Richard said, taking Kori's hand in his. "I want to spend the rest of my life you, but I want to ask you if you want to spend the rest of yours with me when I think it's right. Not when someone tells me to." He was looking right into Kori's eyes and she into his. "Please tell me you understand." Kori had to blink a lot with tears in her eyes.

"I do." They just stayed there like that till a waitress came.

"Hi, my name is Barbara; I'll be your waitress today. Do you still need time to look over our menu?" The waitress said not into her job. Richard and Kori both looked at the menu really quickly.

"Um, we still need a minute." Richard said looking up. "Babs?"

"Yeah, what do you…" she looked at the person she was waiting on, "want? Richie? What are you doing here? I thought you were in J.C.?" Richard got up and hugged the girl. She had red hair and brown eyes.

"I was. I just got back last night, I thought that you were going to college to become a detective and take up your dad's job?" Richard asked her. She sat down with Richard, both ignoring Kori.

"I am. But unfortunately I couldn't get that many scholarships and I have to pay for it with this crap for a job." Barbara grabbed a glass of water and took a drink from it.

"Excuse me," Kori said meekly, "that was my water." Barbara jumped and looked at Kori.

"Who are you?"

"Babs, I want you to meet Kori." Richard said, introducing Kori to the girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Barbara." Kori held out her hand

"Yo." Barbra said, not even paying attention to Kori. "So, Richie, how long are you in town?"

"Um, for a while." Richard looked at Kori. Kori just continued to look at the table. "Won't you get in trouble for sitting with us?" Richard asked.

"I honestly want them to fire me. I hate this job. But you know how my dad is. I have to pay for college, my car, everything. I'm just lucky he doesn't make me pay rent."

"So how long have you and Richard known each other?" Kori asked.

"Since we were what, ten or so? Isn't that right Richie?" Babs said.

"Yup. Babs is part of the Bat family." Rich said whispering the last part. Babs was about to say something when a man in a suit came up and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Barbara, what do you think you're doing? Get back to work!" The man said. Babs quickly looked at Richard, who was smirking as if to say "your move." Barbara turned around and had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sir." Babs started to cry. "It's just, this is my sister and I haven't seen her in ten years when my mom left us and took her with her. My friend here found her and was trying to help us get reacquainted with her." Everyone in restaurant was now staring at them. Poor Kori and Richard were blushing so hard. Everyone was looking between Barbara and Kori trying to find the family resemblance.

"Barbara, my office. Now." The manager did not look amused. Barbara just shrugged and looked at Richard and Kori.

"My cell number hasn't changed. Call me later, we can hang out sometime." Everyone in the place went back to what they were doing before.

"Well, that was interesting." Richard said taking a drink of water. "I'm sorry you had to be a part of that. If you weren't she probable would have over acted more."

"That is fine. She seems nice. I think I remember seeing a picture of you and her in your room." Kori said trying not to sound like she was at one point jealous.

"Well, she was kind of like my sister growing up. We spent a lot of time together. Her dad is, or was, I don't know if he's retired yet or not, but he was the commissioner of the police. The first time that she worked with us, he came to talk to Bat and she was standing right there. She was so worried that she was going to get caught that her voice cracked and she kept stuttering." Richard said laughing. A new waitress came up and they just ordered fries, and went back to talking. Barbara soon came back out and walked up to them.

"I've got to give you props for staying you two. I really didn't mean to embarrass you to. I just knew little Richie would blush so much." Their plate of fries showed up and they all sat and talked. "So," Barbara said looking at the two with a mouthful of fries, "you still haven't told me why it is you two are here anyways. The last time I saw Richard Grayson, he swore that he would never return." She eyed him the entire time. "And he swore that he would never work with anybody again, but well, I see that one changed. Also, you still never told me about your guys' first mission together." She eyed both of them waiting for one of them to crack. Kori looked at the mustard bottle and poured some on her plate.

"Well, Babs, first, I don't, can't, and won't answer those questions in public." Richard said in a smile that said "don't mess with me right now." "And Kori and I have to be going to get to dinner. You know how Bruce gets, so." He stood up, and put some money on the table. "We will see you later Babs." He started walking towards the exit. Kori got up and followed him.

"It was nice to meet you Barbara." She smiled as she walked past. As she got into the car, Richard was already in the driver's seat. "Richard." Kori started cautiously, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No. That is one thing that I hate about Babs, she thinks she has to know everything." He took deep breath and tried to calm down. "Sorry about that, really." He just shook his head and then layed it down on the steering wheel. "I personally am putting today on the top of my 'I wish the world would just swallow me up now' days."

"What day would top the list?" Kori said, looking a little worried about the answer.

"Either the time I lied to you and the team and you guys found out, or the time I," he looked over at Kori and stopped, "never mind." Kori just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"So, how about we go home and forget all of this?" Kori said, rubbing his shoulders.

"'Kay," he said sounding like a little kid.

"Yes, because you have to work tomorrow," Kori said, smiling and rubbing his shoulders. The next sound was a very loud groan.

I brought in Babs. I wanted to bring her in. It will bring some drama. Drama will be coming up soon. This will be the last chapter I post for a while. I haven't finished writing it yet. I hope you guys like it so far. Tell me what you think please.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything. I'm really sorry to those of you still reading my stories. Senior year has been horrible. But I have found time to write this for you. Also, be easy on me if you see any typos or grammar issues. I tried to edit this myself. Hope you enjoy!

When Richard and Kori walked through the door at Wayne Manor, Richard was attacked by Tim with a huge hug. Richard unlatched Tim from his leg. Tim's right eye was black and swollen all around it. "What happened to you, Squirt?" Kori bent down and started to look at the eye.

"Are you the okay Tim? Does it hurt?" Tim started to shrug away from Kori.

"I'm fine. It feels a lot better. Just leave me alone." Kori just looked at Tim's eye again and turned to the kitchen. Richard turned to follow Kori and Tim. Tim turned to Richard. "You are the world's greatest person ever!"

"I knew that. But why are you just figuring it out?" Kori smiled and sat down at the counter in the kitchen.

"That's for helping me with my homework. I actually understood it. So when the teacher gave a pop quiz today and I got the only A+ in the class. So while the teacher had to re-teach the entire lesson to the class, I got an extra recess."

"Nice. Sounds like a great day." Richard walked towards the fridge and grabbed drinks for everyone.

"That's not the best part. There's this girl I like named Jessica. She's actually a grade older than me. These bullies were ganging up on her, so I go over there and am all like 'you guys need to leave Jess alone.' and they were all like 'move you little punk'. They go and push me into the wall next to Jessica." Tim slides in next to Kori and starts acting out the scene as if Kori was Jessica and Richard was the bullies. "So then I start looking around for teachers, cause I'm about to kick their butts, but the teachers are all gathered near us, so I just stand up and say 'apologize to Jess for picking on her then leave and don't ever mess with her again.'" Tim was now standing in front of Kori with a protective stance. "Then the second biggest one comes up to me and pushes me back again and says 'oh yeah, and what are you going to do Little Rich kid? Hire someone to beat us up?' All I do is look up at him, loosen my tie and say 'nope'. So, I'm still standing there and the same bully takes a swing at me. As he's swinging, I move Jess and I out of the way and he punched the wall. Then the biggest one, the leader, starts sending his goons in to try and lay a hit on me. So Jessica runs to get help while this group of guys keeps trying to jump me." Tim starts to air fight in front of Richard. Soon Richard starts to pretend to be trying to punch and kick Tim. "Here I am, taking on 5 bullies who have been probably held back a lot of times." He continues as he's still blocking Rich, "Then the leader comes out of nowhere and punches me in the face." Richard pretends to punch Tim in the face and Tim dramatically falls to the floor of the kitchen. Richard looks down over his brother.

"You actually got hit? Bruce isn't going to be happy to hear that." Richard lowers his hand to help him up.

"Lucky shot." Tim jumps up and brushes himself off. "Plus he's about to punch me again when a teacher comes over and picks him up and the other teachers start leading all of them down to the principal's office. Then one of them turns to Jessica and asks if she can help take me to the nurse's office to get my eye checked out. So Jess and I are walking to the nurse and she's telling me that this isn't the first time the bullies have messed with her and how no one has ever done anything as heroic as that for her." Tim then hops onto one of the stools and spins so he can grab his book bag on the floor. As he brings it up to the counter, he continues. "When we get to the nurses office she stops me at the door and tells me that when the nurse is done with me I have to go to see the principal to give my story. She's about to leave when she turns back around and kisses me on the cheek and says thanks." Tim's face starts to grow red and he gains a goofy grin as he starts to thinks about the kiss. Richard just raises an eyebrow to Kori as she giggles. Richard moves closer to Tim's ear and then yells.

"Tim!" Tim then jumps and almost falls out of the chair and into Kori. Kori starts to laugh as she helps Tim up and looks at Richard.

"Richard, that is not really nice." Tim straightened his shirt and turned to look at Richard.

"Yeah Richard, that's not nice." Richard grinned at his brother as he walked back to the fridge, looking for the drinks he was getting for the others. "Any way, the bullies are suspended and Jess wants me to meet her at the mall on Saturday to hang out. And guess what!" He shouted as he turned towards Kori.

"What?" She said, getting into the story.

"She said her favorite super hero is Robin." Richard shut the fridge with two bottles of water and a bottle of mustard.

"That's weird, why are you excited that your friend Jessica likes me?" Tim gives Richard a look. "Oh, you mean you as the second best Robin." Tim rolled his eyes turned back to the large stacks of textbooks on the counter. Richard put down a bottle of water in front of him. "What grade are you in? You have more books right there then a library." Richard and Kori sat down on either side of Tim.

"I know. That stupid prep school has us learning about 3 grades higher so we can 'achieve more in life'. Wasn't it the same when you went there?" Richard nodded his head as he took a sip from the bottle of water.

"It was, but that didn't mean that I paid any attention during school. I spent a lot of time goofing off and just being a teacher's worst nightmare." Tim just nodded and turned back to his books. As he looked back down at his books, he looked back up to his big brother.

"Um, do you think, maybe you can help me with my homework again? It really helped me today." Richard looked down and smiled at him.

"Sure think, Shorty. How about after dinner?" Tim's face lifted up and he's smiled at him.

"Really? That's awesome! Thanks bro!" Tim leaned over and gave Richard a hug. Richard hugged Tim back and looked over him Kori, who was smiling at the brotherly love.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kori. Master Richard, I hope you will be well rested to leave tomorrow morning on time." Alfred walked into the kitchen and over to the oven, just as it started to ding. Kori said hi back as Richard rolled his eyes. "Master Richard, I would appreciate it if you would not roll your eyes at me. But if you persist on continuing this, I will have to take back this fresh plate of your favorite peanut butter chocolate chip cookies." Richard and Tim stared at the plate of cookies as Alfred placed them on the counter on the other side of the room. The two brothers shared a look as Alfred walked to the cabinets near the fridge. As he turned his back to them, Tim and Richard silently moved toward the counter. Richard slipped from his chair and did a baseball slide behind Alfred as Tim did an acrobatic flip over the top of the counter where his books were. When Alfred opened the cabinets and got four glasses, the boys moved behind him quietly. As Alfred went to open the fridge, the boys made their move towards the plate of cookies. When they were within an arm's length away from the cookies, Kori floated down right in front of them.

"What is it you two think you are doing?" Kori's arms were crossed over her chest and had a very stern look on her face. Alfred turned back towards the boys.

"Well, since the boys clearly want to be in the kitchen, Masters Timothy and Richard, you two are going to help me finish dinner. Ms. Kori, how about you enjoy this nice plate cookies. Gentlemen, you two can grab an apron and help me in here." Richard and Tim both grumbled as they grabbed aprons.

"Thanks Rich. Your girlfriend just got us in trouble." Kori just looked at the boys.

"Yeah, but I love her anyways." Kori smiled, before she took a bite of cookie.

"I love you to Richard. Now get to work cooking."

So there it is the next chapter. What did you think? Let me know!


	8. Author's note

Hey there everyone. TAUT here.

I just wanted to let you all know that I am still alive.

I realize that it has been a while since I last updated. Time has been slipping by. Since I last updated any of my stories I have graduated from high school1 and started college. I appreciate all of you that are still reading this and are still interested in my stories. I promise I have been writing things, but nothing I can publish just yet. I stuck on chapters for all of my stories. I promise, as soon as I work a few things out I'll post them the second I can. I know where I want to go with all of them; I just don't know how to get there just yet.


	9. Chapter 8

The kitchen was filled with laughter when Bruce walking into the manor. Kori was still where she was sitting watching with wonder as Richard, Tim, and Alfred worked with each other in the kitchen. Bruce cleared his throat, making everyone but Alfred jump. Bruce slipped his coat and brief case onto the chair by Kori.

"Good evening, Master Bruce. I assume the meeting went well." Bruce started to undo his tie.

"As well as can be expected." Bruce then sniffed the air. "What is for dinner tonight?" Tim was standing on a stool next to the stove, stirring a large pot.

"We're making beef stew. And they won't let me do anything but stir." Tim pointed to himself using the large spoon that was in the pot. This caused left-over's from the spoon to fly all over the kitchen. Alfred was already on the case with a rag to clean it up. Richard looked up from where he was chopping vegetables. Bruce had walked over by him looked at what he was chopping.

"Aren't you chopping those a bit too small for a stew?" Kori watched Richard as he took a deep breath before talking to the older man.

"Alfred and I thought that it would be better to have the veggies smaller so that way Tim can't tell what kind they are so he'll eat them all." Bruce looked at the whole vegetables that needed to still be chopped. There were carrots, potatoes, celery, broccoli, and onions. Bruce knew that Tim was going through a phase where he wasn't really eating vegetables.

"I guess that is good thinking, Alfred." Bruce turned to the old who was cleaning up the stew on the floor. Richard's jaw dropped and he started to gesture wildly behind Bruce with anger.

"Actually, Master Bruce, it was really Master Richard's idea." Kori was about to agree when she felt her stomach lurch.

"Please, where is the nearest bathroom?" Alfred pointed down the hall.

"It is down the hall and the second door on the left." Kori ran down the hall as fast as she could in the direction Alfred pointed. Richard ran after her, losing the apron as he ran. Just as he reached the bathroom, Kori was leaning over the toilet. Richard pulled her hair out of the way and rubbed her back as she heaved everything out of her stomach. Finally she stopped heaving and she leaned back into Richard crying. Richard let go of Kori's hair and wrapped his arms around her waist. The two of them just stayed there, with Kori crying. Richard finally got up and walked over to the sink and grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and handed it back to Kori. Kori smiled sadly before she accepted it and took a sip. Richard sat back down on the floor next to her. He continued to rub her back until a second wave of heaves came up. Richard held her hair back again. When she was finished for the second time, Richard refilled her water cup and they sat back down on the floor.

"Will this ever get easier?" Kori cried as two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She melted into them and continued to cry.

"I hope so, Star." The two of them finally stood up and went back to the kitchen. Alfred was standing there.

"Everyone is already in the dining room. Ms. Kori, I went ahead and took the liberty of getting you a plate of crackers and toast to help settle your stomach."

"Thank you, Alfred." The two of them walked into the dining room, followed by Alfred. Bruce smiled as Kori sat down. He was sitting at the end of the long table. Tim sat to his left and Kori sat down across from Tim on Bruce's right and Richard was next to her.

"So Kori, have you gone to see a doctor yet?" Kori started to nibble on the toast.

"No, sir, I have not yet." Bruce then pulled out his cell phone, and typed into it. "Well there is a doctor in town that treats superheroes. I could make a call and get a referral from him on a good doctor for your pregnancy." Kori smiled.

"Thank you, Bruce." Bruce smiled at him. Richard played with his stew.

"And Richard, be sure to be up and ready to leave for work by 7:30 am." Richard nodded.

"Got it, Bruce." Richard looked down at his bowl and rolled his eyes. Kori pushed back her plate.

"I'm sorry. The food is delicious, but I wish to get some rest." Richard stood up with her. Tim called back at Richard before he left the room.

"Hey, are you going to still help me with my homework tonight?" Richard smiled at the kid.

"Of course, Squirt. I'll be in your room in a half hour okay?" Tim smiled.

"But first, Master Timothy has to finish all of his stew." Alfred looked at the young boy. Tim sat back down and started to eat his stew again. Kori and Richard started to carry their bowls and plates to the kitchen with them. "Master Richard, you know that I will take care of that."

"Alfred, I can carry my own bowl to the sink. I am a grown man." Kori grabbed his bowl and took it in her hands.

"Please, since you three prepared this delicious meal, it could be the least I can do to at least clean our dishes." As Kori started to walk into the kitchen, Alfred stopped her.

"Ms. Kori, I insist that I clean up." Kori then took a deep breath and handed the dishes over. After leaving the dining room, Richard and Kori walked hand in hand to their room.

"So what do plan on doing while I'm at work tomorrow?" Kori made a face as she tried to think.

"I do not know. I could help Alfred with the cleaning. I could work on my English. I could explore the Manor some more." Richard smiled.

"The exploring sounds good. Alfred knows a lot about the tower and could defiantly show you around. Probably even while he's cleaning." The two of them reached their bedroom. Kori walked over to her suitcase and pulled out some of the clothes that she had packed, which wasn't a lot. "You could probably talk to Alfred about helping us get some new clothes. We are going to need some more if we are going to stay here." Kori nodded. She slipped into one of Richard's oversized t-shirts and a pair of shorts. Richard had had his back turned as we looking in his old drawers while Kori was changing. He was surprised to see just how beautiful she looked in his old clothes. "Wow, Kori, you look amazing." Kori was about to say something when she felt a familiar feeling in her stomach. She ran across the room and into their private bathroom. Richard walked over and held her hair as she finished dry heaving.

"I thought that a symptom of pregnancy was called the sickness of morning, correct?"

"Morning sickness, yeah."

"Then why am I getting sick at all hours of the day, and not just morning?" Richard gave a sad chuckle as he picked Kori up off the floor and carried her into bed.

"You will have to ask the doctor when Bruce makes the appointment. And if you don't mind, I would like to come with you to your appointments. I want to be there." Kori buried herself into the blankets.

"I would love that." Kori smiled before she yawned. Richard leaned down and kissed her.

"Get some sleep. I will be in later after helping Tim." Kori smiled rolled her as her eye lids got too heavy to keep open. Richard turned out the light as he left the room.

He walked back into the room about two hours later. Kori was still asleep in bed. Richard smiled as he crawled carefully under the covers next to her. As if she sensed that he had joined her, Kori moved closer to Richard and put her head on his chest. He took a deep breath and slowly began to drift off to sleep too. And boy did he need it. It was going to be a long day tomorrow to the both of them.

So there y'all go! I actually updated something! I feel like I have accomplished something of the month. I'm so excited about this. I have declared that this is my update is my birthday present to myself. My birthday is Friday. I'm sorry that this has taken so long to update. The past year or so have been crappy. Not really bad, but hard. But enough of my complaining. Hope y'all enjoy! Please review, only if you want.


End file.
